The Quest 4: A New Friend
by Ultrite
Summary: Matt and Ashley make a new friend


The Quest #4

Last time we left our heroes, they had earned a beginning badge and had a 

splendid battle with Team Rocket. They even managed to get a moonstone, a very 

rare stone in which no one knows what it does. But a legend has been foretold, 

will they unlock the legend? Authors note: don't count on them unlocking it 

anytime soon, maybe I will do a movie

"Where are we Matt"? Asked Ashley. 

"I think we are in the forest that leads to Hop Town", replied Matt.

"Man, we got a lot of walking to do", said Ashley.

"Weed Weederpie"

"Shut up Ashley", said Matt.

"That wasn't me", replied Ashley.

"All right, a pokemon, lets go", shouted Matt.

"Hold on, remember what your 'dex said about my planter", asked Ashley?

Matt looked at Ashley with new hope in his eyes.

"It said that planter can attract prey, that means…….."

"My planter is pokemon bait", shouted Ashley.

"Yes!, man 'o man, we don't even have to look for it, it will come to us", shouted 

Matt."We wont even have to search for pokemon no more"

"Hold on, having them come to us takes the fun out of catching a pokemon, lets 

only use it every once in a while", said Ashley.

"Awe man, I guess your right", said Matt sulking.

"I guess we can use him now", said Ashley.

"Yes", screamed Matt.

There they sat with planter right in front of them. Nothing happened.

"This isnt working", said Matt.

"Shhh, listen", whispered Ashley.

Matt listened and sure enough, five minutes later a pokemon came running out of 

the bushes.

"Whats that", asked Ashley.

{dex: orb, an evolution ghost pokemon, looks like a voltorb with a hint of eevees DNA. Orb can evolve into 4 types depending on a gem, evolves into fire orb, water orb, static orb, or super orb.

"Cool, I am gonna catch it", said Matt.

"Orb, orb, orb"

"Your mine" shouted Matt.

"Puffy tackle attack", yelled Matt.

"Wait", shouted an unknown voice.

"Huh", said a confused Matt.

A boy walked out of the bushes.

"That's my orb", shouted the boy.

"I didn't know it was somebody's pokemon, I'm sorry", said Matt.

"That's okay, I'm Austin", said Austin.

"I'm Matt, from Wakay Town", said Matt.

Ashley held out her hand and said", I'm Ashley from Wakay Town"

"Nice to meet you", said Austin as he shook Ashley's hand", Hey wanna battle"?

"Sure", said Matt", three pokemon each, right"?

"Sure, that's all I have", replied Austin.

"lets go", shouted Matt.

#######################Battle mode on########################

"Go, Psychop", shouted Matt.

"Go Raticate", yelled Austin.

{dex: Raticate, the rat pokemon, has large fangs to battle with and webbed feet to swim}

"Raticate, agility fang" said Austin 

"Psychop, agility"

Raticate was fast, but Psychop was faster, everytime raticate tried to bite, Psychop just was 

too fast to be bit.

"Psychop, Psychic toss"

"Raticate, super fang" said Austin

Psychop's eyes glowed and Raticate begun to spin around really fast.

"Psychop, now", yelled Matt.

Psychop releases and Raticate flew toward a tree.

"Raticate return", said Austin right before raticate hit the tree

"Go, porician" said Austin

{porician, the cyber-normal pokemon, the alternation of porygon. Porician is able to move freely 

about cyber space and the real world, unlike Porygon. Usually bought, porician is more of a 

showpiece rather than a fighter}

"This should be easy, Psychop Confusion", ordered Matt.

"Conversion now", said Austin.

The confusion attack didn't even effect Porician.

"Huh", asked Matt.

{conversion, the pokemon using this attack switches types to match that of the enemy}

"Dang,umm, Psychop mega punch", commanded Matt.

"Porician, Psychic", said Austin.

A psychic attack doesn't hurt Psychic pokemon but the fighting side was weak so Psychop went down.

"Return, go double", said Matt.

"Double, double attack", ordered Matt.

"Double split apart in an attack similar to double team.

"Porician, sharpen", shouted Austin.

"Double, transform into a Hitmonchan since porician is weak against fighting", hollered Matt.

Porician glowed and became more powerful and double changed into a hitmonchan.

"Double, kamikaze punch now", shouted Matt.

Hitmonchan/double glowed than unleashed a fury of punches on porician and the impact 

knocked porician into a tree.

"Return, go Orb", ordered Austin.

"Orb, fury spin", said Austin.

"Double/hitmonchan power wave, now", commanded Matt.

Orb spun around real fast and the wave of power reflected off of orb and hit hitmonchan.

"Stay in there double, use your Ultimate punch", said Matt.

"No, orb slam attack now", shouted Austin.

Hitmonchan charged up but orb slammed into him before double could pack a punch.

"Return, go Puffy", yelled Matt.

"Puffy, mega punch", shouted Matt.

"Orb, big explosion", ordered Austin.

"No"!!!, shouted Matt.

A huge explosion rocked the forest. Both pokemon were k'od on the ground.

###############Battle mode off############################

"Looks like it is a tie", said Austin.

"Wait look", said Ashley.

Puffy slowly started to move.

"Yes, I won", shouted Matt.

"Yeah, that was a great battle, want to go to the pokecenter and heal our pokemon"? asked 

Austin.

"Sure, lets go", replied Ashley.

"Your pokemon are fully healed"

"Thanks, nurse joy", said Austin.

"Your welcome", replied N.J.

"Well, Matt", asked Austin, "Where are you heading"

"To Hop Town, I hear they have lots of cool pokemon", replied Matt.

"Austin, would you like to come with us"?, asked Ashley.

"Um, okay", answered Austin.

"Where did you get that orb", asked Matt.

"It was my starting pokemon", replied Austin.

"Man, I was wanting to get one", Matt muttered.

"Well, you can buy one", said Austin.

"How much", asked Matt.

"You couldn't afford it.", answered Austin.

"Puff"

"Orb or"

They looked over to see orb and Puffy happily playing together.

"Well, lets head to Hop Town", said Ashley.

The trio of friends walked off not knowing the evil plot being brewered.

"I want you to take that boys pokemon and his friends"

"But boss, what does his pokemon matter to team rocket, he just started?", asked Steve.

"I do not care about his pokemon, he has disgraced Team Rocket and me", replied the shadowy 

character on the screen.

"So you want to strip him of his pokemon so you can take revenge, what will happen to his 

pokemon after we steal them", asked Jeff.

"Precisely, and I under stand that they have nine pokemon altogether, you can each have three", 

said Team Rockets leader.

"Awesome", replied Lisa.

"Hey, what about me", asked Katt.

"Hmm, you can have a huge supply of catnip if and only if you defeat and take their pokemon", 

said the shadowy figure.

"Ok, now what is your plan", asked Katt.

"I have devised a plan to steal his pokemon, they are in the forest and heading to Hop 

Town so this is what you will do……"

Matt, Austin, and Ashley trudged on toward Hop Town not knowing the evil plan taking place.

"Hey Austin, what is your last name"? Asked Ashley.

Austin froze.

"Umm, hey Matt wanna see my orb", asked Austin.

"Sure"

"Wait a minute, don't change the conversation", said Ashley.

"I cant tell you now, but I will soon", replied Austin.

"Well, when", asked Matt.

"I'll tell you all later", said Austin.

"Why?", asked Ashley.

"I can't tell you now", replied Austin.

"Man, come n, just tell us", demanded Matt.

"I cant now", said Austin.

"But…….."

"I told you not now", shouted Austin getting angry.

"Matt, shut up", hissed Ashley.

"Thanks Ashley", said Austin.

"Hey, bratts, did you miss us"

"Team Rocket, leave us alone", shouted Matt.

"Never, To protect the world from incineration"

"To confine powerful pokemon to our nation"

"To announce the evils of Truth and Love"

"To not blast off to the stars above"

"Steve"

"Jeff"

"Lisa"

"Team Rocket stealing pokemon day and night"

"Get out of our way or pay the price"

"Katt, that's right"

Katt leaped down from a tree.

"Well, it looks like Team Rocket will blast off again", muttered Matt.

"Don't count on it", replied Lisa.

A loud sound shook the forest and a lot of pokemon ran into the clearing.

****

"Look what is on their heads", shouted Ashley.

The pokemon had large mechanical straps around their head.

"These pokemon are being mind controlled", said Steve.

"Put your pokeballs on the ground and take three steps back", said Lisa.

"Guess we don't have a choice", said Austin.

"We will take your pokemon and do away with you as the boss sees fit", said Jeff.

Austin turned to Matt and Ashley.

"Guys, if we die I wanna tell you my last name first, ok", asked Austin.

"Ok", said Matt.

"My name is Austin Ket_"

"Enough stalling, pokemon, take their pokemon", shouted Katt.

The pokemon moved forward.

Suddenly a large cry rang out.

"Go Ivytortle, Flare, and Raichu"

{dex: Ivytortle: A seed-turtle Super Pokémon - This evolved form of Squirtasaur is a mix of

Ivysaur and Wartortle. It is now able to use ice attacks and fighting attacks. Evolves into

Venustoise. Flare - A fire and water Super Pokémon - After evolving, its skin darkens and its tail

grows. Because of this, it makes it easier to blend in with the fire, and swim in the water.

Evolves into Flamed. Raichu:When electricity builds up in its body, it becomes feisty. Also know to glow in the 

dark.

As the pokemon appeared a teenager stepped out of the bushes.

"Go get their pokemon", ordered the guy.

The mysterious guy pokemon leaped onto the balls and they returned the pokemon to Matt and co.

"All right guys, lets go", shouted Matt.

"I have handled Team Rocket before, lets make them blast off", said the teenager.

"Alright, go Puffy, Psychop, and double", shouted Matt.

"Leafy, parasuar, and planter go", yelled Ashley.

"Go orb, raticate, and porician", screamed Austin.

"Go pokemon", said the mysterious man.

"Go Team Rocket", yelled Team Rocket.

Will they win? Will they free the pokemon? Will they get a new pokemon? And who is this mysterius trainer? All this and more in the quest 5!


End file.
